A Trip into the Unknown
by iibitex3
Summary: ALERT: SPOILERS FOR MARK OF ATHENA! Alexandra holds a secret that will change everything, yet she goes on without saying a thing. Leo is done being a seventh wheel, he is ready to make a difference. But as the threat of war gets closer and closer can they both survive a trip into the unknown? (Story much better than Summary)


**A/N: Hey all you lovely Fanfiction readers! So, this is my first time publishing a Percy Jackson Fic (I normally write Harry Potter ones). However, in the past few weeks I have finally decided to read the Percy Jackson series (both the original series AND spin-off series). So, please don't be TOO harsh with the criticism but I would appreciate it if you read and review. Also, this is set a little bit before and during Mark of Athena so there are going to be spoilers here so just a heads up. Thank you. -Jen **

**Alexandra**

Being put into a new place with new people is hard enough. When you have a very old, very wise centaur telling you that you have to lighten up and fit in puts even more pressure. Fitting into the Apollo cabin was no problem, I was up to par with all of them in agility, but Chiron thought that I had to learn how to be a fifteen year old girl. Was that an insult or constructive criticism? I wasn't sure, but I tried anyways. That's how I found myself in the Aphrodite cabin getting my hair curled and mascara put on my eyelashes. That's also how I managed to be late to my meeting with Chiron. He was waiting for me in his den reading a book, something Latin no doubt. His den was a square room with three of the four walls filled with books and the fourth held a window that overlooked the training arena. I stood there for a second waiting for him to look up.

"Ah yes, please sit down," he said putting a bookmarker in.

I walked forward and sat down on one of the plush green seats across from his desk. Chiron studied me with his wise old eyes and I'm not going to lie, it unnerved me. Making eye contact with people was something I was good at, I could normally freak people out if I tried hard enough, but with Chiron I couldn't keep his stare. The first time I met Chiron I was a complete mess. My trip to the camp had been a long and stressful one. I traveled far in order to get to this camp, I battled monsters and avoided being killed. I stumbled into camp at night and was led into the Big House by a roaming Satyr and the minute I made eye contact with Chiron I knew he deciphered everything about me. Now was one of those times, he clasped his hands on his desk and looked at me trying to figure out what was going on inside my head. Honestly I couldn't tell you that myself. There was always so much going inside of my head it was like a very ADHD demigod was on a sugar rush. I wasn't ADHD and I wasn't dyslexic either like most demigods at this camp, but that's how my head was.

"So how has camp been treating you?" he asked.

"Fine, it's relaxing," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "that's good."

"Listen Chiron, I know you didn't call this meeting to discuss how I have been liking the camp," I said, it was better to be blunt and to the point.

"No, I just wanted to make small talk," he said, "have you been trying to act like a fifteen year old girl?"

"Yes, my hair is curled and I'm wearing mascara," I pointed out.

"And your Apollo cabin mates?" he asked.

"Don't suspect a thing," I said.

He nodded his head, "We are going to inform them eventually but it isn't time. Things are in a delicate state right now and the Argo II is on the verge of being completed. I still need you to loosen up a bit more."

"More?" I asked incredulously, "How? Anymore and I'll turn into a permanent Aphrodite camper. For the past two months I've been trying to fit in and be a teenager. I've participated in capture the flag and the sing-a-longs by the campfire but I need to stay focused and finish the –."

"And you will. I have no doubt that you will finish the task you were assigned to do. There is a reason you were sent on your journey early, and you know that. You have to get to know the chosen ones in order to accomplish your task, how far have you gotten?" he asked.

"I have regular conversations with Jason during training and ever since I got here Annabeth and I have talked about her reconstructions on Mount Olympus, the new one," I said crossing my arms over my chest, "But I don't see why I have to get to know them, and besides I'm the new kid they don't need to open up to me, they think I'm just another camper."

"I'm not saying you have to get to know them on that level, if you do that will be great. The point is so you can figure out their abilities in order to make things easier. What about Piper and Leo?" Chiron asked.

I scoffed, "Piper and I don't really see eye-to-eye and I haven't had a chance to talk to Leo."

"It's a nice day out, go to the beach, have a picnic, this is a perfect opportunity to take a well-deserved break," Chiron said and I knew I was dismissed.

I stormed out of the Big House letting the screen door swing shut behind me. The meetings always went this way. Ever since Chiron found out my mission he has found it appropriate to be my supervisor while I'm here. And it was annoying. I was the only one capable of this mission, and I traveled here on my own, and I certainly didn't need help. I stopped walking and unclenched my fist and took a deep breath. I've been on edge ever since I was forced to leave my home and sometimes I centered my anger on the wrong reasons. I had so much strain on me and I was currently on caffeine withdrawal. I looked around and took in the scenery. It _was_ a nice day. I mean, it was always nice in Camp Half-Blood, the weather was manipulated that way, but it seemed especially nice today. I looked over to my right at the group of campers walked along the path to the beach, towels hung from their shoulders. Maybe I should go to the beach; I haven't been to the beach for fun in a while. I turned around to go to my cabin and change.

"Hi Alex," a voice said making me jump.

I turned to see who it was, "hi Leo."

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's fine, I was just about to head back to my cabin," I said.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to head to the beach, I finally have a day off from building," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

The first camper I met at camp was actually Leo. I was roaming around the camp trying to get as much of it in on the first day when I saw him walking out of the woods. His hands were covered in oil and he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. I wanted to know what he was doing in the woods and that led him to give me a tour of all of the "important" places of the camp. When I found out he was one of the seven Chiron told me I had to get to know him, but ever since the tour Leo has been trying to hang out with me whenever he had the opportunity. Besides Piper, Leo is the only one I haven't had an opportunity to really get to know. Sure I knew the basic knowledge that I heard from other campers, but I didn't bother to try harder. Why? Because Leo is cute. He wasn't as build as Jason or some of the other Hephaestus campers but he wasn't totally scrawny either. His black curls and deep chocolate brown eyes drew me in immediately and that mischievous smirk made me wonder what he was planning. He was also taller than me which was always a bonus. All those things also made it even more important for me to stay away. The first rule I gave myself before going on this trip was no boys. No matter how attractive they were I didn't need any baggage. But as I looked at him now, with his khaki cargo shorts, that tool belt he always wore, orange camp T-shirt, and sneakers with that check logo I found the words spilling out before I could register them.

"Sure, can we stop by my cabin first; I want to change into my bathing suit."

His eyes lit up like an excited puppy and he nodded his head. On the way to my Cabin I made small talk about the Argo II. I probably know more about it than he thought I did, but I stayed quiet as he described its purpose and all the modifications he was doing to the ship. It was quite interesting but I cut the conversation short as I slipped into my cabin and changed into my bikini. It wasn't mine, I didn't pack one because I thought I wouldn't need one, one of the Aphrodite campers gave it to me because she said she couldn't "fill it out properly" and that the light pink color would complement my tan nicely. I can't complain, it was a gift and I would finally get use out of it. I put on the jean shorts I had on before and a white tank top and flip flops. Leo was waiting for me outside and we continued to the beach. I would have continued the conversation about the Argo II, but Chiron's voice kept nagging me and I tried to get to know Leo better.

"So how long have you been a camp?" I asked as we walked towards the beach, I could smell the salt water already.

"About eight months I believe, I sort of lost track of time," he said giving a small chuckle.

"Working on the Argo II too much?" I asked _Great back to the Argo II._

"Yes, and also the quest I was on took up some time as well," he said.

"The quest?" I asked.

That's how he started telling me everything from the when he learned he was a demigod to his quest with Jason and Piper and how he started working on the Argo II. I asked him questions about when the four of them where going to leave for Camp Jupiter and any plans for how they are going to get to Rome. It wasn't private information, everyone at camp knew, and I had spent the past two months learning as much about everyone as possible. It was easy, Aphrodite campers loved to gossip. That's why I spent most of my time around them; there wasn't any effort needed to try to get information out of any of them. Apollo and Ares campers kept me active with physical activities, Athena campers kept my mind sharp, Hephaestus campers informed me on the progress of the Argo II, and Aphrodite campers gave me a daily dose of being a teenager. I was making acquaintances and I was really enjoying myself at camp. I couldn't shake the fact that I was keeping a big secret from everyone and lying to people.

**A/N:** **Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's sort of an introductory chapter that starts off the story. Anyways, let me know what you think. -Jen**


End file.
